


Why Didn't We Think of This Earlier?

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Allergies, Carol sometimes needs to cry, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Good Mom Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Not Beta Read, Sometimes you just need to cry, Steven Universe References, Steven Universe Songs, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Darrell uses KO's allergies against him.





	Why Didn't We Think of This Earlier?

The bodega was in shambles, as usual, with Carol and Gar waiting in the front left corner to watch for TKO and Shadowy Venomous's appearance and attack. 

Darrell looked at the latest ammo he had gotten for his cannon. Peanut Oil. Scanning his dad's left over plans in his hard drive that Lord Cowboy Darrell refused to do, one of the plans involved making a drink with Venomous that would have micro bugs make anyone stronger and evil. It was scrapped because K.O. was allergic to any type of peanuts, which is what was needed for the microbots to get into the body's system undetected.

So Darrell had planned this out. He just needed one more thing... "Erm, excuse me, boss's girlfriend?" Darrell asked Carol.

"What is it?" Carol sniffled.

"Do you have an epipen on you?"

Carol gave him a strange look and sniffled. "What?"

"Do you have an epipen on you?" Darrell repeated.

"Wh-why?"

"Because K.O. is allergic to peanuts...yes?"

"How would you know this?"

"Is he allergic to peanuts or not!?"

"Answer my question first."

"Look, my daddy had a plan to make everyone into villains using a drink that had peanuts in it. Apparently, he didn't do it because K.O. has a peanut allergy. Is that true or false?"

"Uh...yeah, he has an allergy to peanuts. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if TKO is in KO's body like Shadowy Figure was in Professor Venomous's body, then wouldn't he be allergic to peanuts?"

"Please don't tell me that you planned on shooting peanut butter at my son."

"No, not peanut butter."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because if we just have a huge barrier of peanuts, wouldn't it be able to protect the plaza."

Carol pinched her nose. "TKO's main attack is to stay away and use a power fist. It wouldn't help."

"Okay, but do you have an EpiPen on you?"

"I always kept them in my purse just in case...bu-"

"Thanks Boss's girlfriend!" Darrell marched off and waited for the alarm to go off.

Once it did, he smiled at his coworkers. "Don't worry! I'm going to deal with this!"

"Are you sure?" Sparko asked.

"As sure as I hate Boxman Jr.!" Darrell reported and charged out. He saw T.K.O. and Shadowy Venomous. He aimed, and fired. But he missed.

He hit Shadowy Venomous instead of T.K.O. . Shadowy Venomous coughed out a bit then started to scratch himself.

"Dad, you okay?" T.K.O. tried only to be fired at. "Ack! What is this stuff?" He shouted.

"Peanut oil!" Darrell reported.

The two looked surprised at the robot, then angry. TKO began to scratch behind his ear like a dog, and Shadowy Venomous couldn't stop wriggling like a snake.

"Darrell!" Carol ran out of the bodega. "What did you do?!"

"I sprayed peanut oil on them."

"You WHAT!?!" She glared at the robot.

"I...sprayed peanut oil on them?" He gave a helpless shrug. "But you have the EpiPen, right?"

"No! My son was permanently living with his father and you expect me to continue carrying around the EpiPen if I don't know when he'll come back?!"

"Well...when you say it like that..."

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose. "You three. Back of my car. I'll get you to a hospital. Eugene! Come with me so I don't blow my brains out!"

Mr. Gar approached briskly. 

"I don't know what I did to upset him, but Cob just wants me to punch someone." She handed her keys to him. "Could you start my car while I go punch a tree?"

"Uh...sure..."

Darrell picked up the two villains and went into the car. 

The 4 guys sat in silence until Carol returned and sat in the driver's seat. "Why isn't T.K.O. in his car seat?" She asked tiredly.

"I don't need one!" He growled.

"Eugene, could you put a disk in to play some music?"

He nodded and dug through to find a disk with "Endorphins" scribbled onto it. He placed the disc in and a song came up.

"Oh,  
When a difficult day goes by  
Keeping it together is hard  
But that's why  
You've got to try  
You've got to try"

Carol sighed from her nose and got the car seat from her trunk. She motioned Darrell and TKO to get out and quickly reinstalled the seat. Shadowy Venomous reached to help, but a glare from Carol made him put his hand down.

She finished and grabbed TKO in a regular way to carry a child and buckled him in. He glared at his egg donor but she paid him no heed. Darrell then sat next to TKO and Carol got back in to drive them.

The car was silent, save the music coming from the car. Carol tapped her fingers to the rhythm as they hit a stop light, and TKO began to listen to the musical as well, trying to find beat.

"When you  
Show me the solavble problem  
We can do it all  
I'll do the hardest part with you"

The song hit its chorus and TKO swore he knew that voice. Maybe it was someone KO met.

The song ended and another quickly came on. 

"Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, Love and Trust  
Take a moment to think of-"

Carol took the CD out. 

"Carol, I-I'm-"

"Don't worry, Eugene. I never specified the disk. Grab the... the one labled 'My Mix 1.'"

Mr. Gar did so, and another song came on that was a generic song about dancing. Shadowy Venomous recognized it as a song she'd listen to while working out.

They reached the Hospital emergency entrance. "Eugene, take them in. I'll deal with Darrell."

The 3 organic males left the car (with some fit from TKO about finally getting out of the car seat), and Carol found a place to park.

"Darrell, I know you're a robot, but did you know about how dangerous allergies were?"

"I thought they would puff up?"

"That would be life threatening. They wouldn't have been able to breath. You're lucky that they just break out in hives."

"Oh."

"Promise to never attack someone like that. It's not heroic."

"Sorry Ms. Boss's Girlfriend..."

"You'll know better now."


End file.
